Nuestro Primer Aniversario
by Sele-Cullen
Summary: OneShot. ¿Cómo sería el primer aniversario de Edward y Bella? Aquí tenemos un pequeño prototipo. ¡¡Entren y véanlo por ustedes mismos!¡LEMON!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Nuestro Aniversario al fin. Ya había pasado un año desde el día de nuestra boda. Uno de los días más felices de mi vida. El momento en que me convertí oficialmente en su esposa, una simple confirmación de que ambos nos pertenecíamos mutuamente.

Todo estaba preparado. Jacob de había llevado a Renesmee a la Push, y allí se quedaría todo el fin de semana. Al fin, después de todo lo que pasamos tendríamos unos días para nosotros solos. Nuestra familia se marchó de camping alegando que deseaban cambiar un poco su dieta, con la única intención oculta de darnos un tiempo como pareja. Tenía mi regalo listo. Bien sabía que no era nada del otro mundo, pero no se me había ocurrido que otra cosa comprarle. Miré el reloj. Ya solo faltaban unos minutos antes de que llegara. Me apresuré a recolocar por tercera vez los adornos de la habitación, decorada con velas aromáticas de color rojo en fila, como un pequeño pasillo que llevaba hasta el hermoso piano que le había regalado y que se encontraba en la otra esquina de nuestra habitación, opuesta a la cama. ¿Por qué un piano? Preguntaréis. Pues eso va detrás de las palabras Emmett, Rosalie y orgía sexual. No hacen falta más detalles. Solo puedo añadir que no quedó resto válido del hermoso piano de cola negro y eso a Edward, le afectó bastante. Recuerdo que yo le preguntaba si estaba bien, a lo que él respondía que sí, y que solo era un simple piano. Pero yo bien sabía que le dolía, había sido su compañero de soledad durante muchísimos años y también había sido testigo de la felicidad de Edward al conocerme. Con ese piano había compuesto mi nana.

Oí sus pasos aproximarse al pequeño patio detrás de los ventanales de nuestra habitación. Me dirigí hacia allí para asegurarme de que no lograba ver nada. En menos de dos segundos estuvo a mi lado abrazándome por la cintura y besando mis labios suavemente.

-Feliz aniversario mi amor-me susurró con sus labios pegados a los míos.

-Feliz aniversario-sonreí.

Inmediatamente me puse detrás de él, su espalda pegada a mi pecho, y mis manos tapando sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces?-me preguntó.

-¿Qué crees tú qué hago? Llevarte hasta tu regalo por supuesto -dije mientras me reía.

Avanzamos lentamente hacia el ventanal situado a pocos metros de nosotros. Una vez atravesamos el umbral, le guié con cuidado para no tirar ninguna de las velas que se encontraban en el suelo. Edward olisqueó el aire.

-¿Qué es ese olor?

-Nada que tenga importancia-le susurré en el oído. Él se estremeció.

Cuando estábamos a unos escasos tres pasos nos detuvimos.

-¿Listo?

-Siempre-contestó mientras yo quitaba mis manos de sus ojos. Él observo el piano frente a él, que llevaba un enorme lazo azul a su alrededor. Se fue acercando lentamente para observarlo con detenimiento.

-Esto es… es hermoso-dijo mirándome amorosamente.

-Bueno es que no sabía que comprarte y como se cuanto apreciabas el otro decidí comprarte uno nuevo pero claro si quieres alguna otra cosa solo tienes que decirlo y yo…-me cortó poniendo sus labios sobre los míos.

-Es precioso-me susurró mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, pegando su frente a la mía-me encanta de verdad, pero no tenías que haberte molestado, yo ya tengo todo lo que deseo. Te tengo a ti y ese es el mejor regalo del mundo-dijo para besarme apasionadamente.

-Pero aún así, ¿no quieres probarlo?-pregunté deseosa de verlo tocar de esa forma tan linda como solo él sabía.

-¡Claro que sí!-dicho esto me cogió y me sentó encima del hermoso piano, idéntico al anterior.

Él se sentó en la banqueta y comenzó a tocar mi nana, de una manera única, como si el tiempo que había tardado en hacerlo solo hubiera avivado el inmenso talento que tenía. Sonaba tan hermosa, y había pasado tanto tiempo sin oírla, que si hubiese podido llorar, mi rostro estaría completamente bañado en lágrimas.

Inconscientemente, acaricié el grabado que había mandado hacer en la parte superior del teclado. Edward fijó su vista en mis dedos, dándose cuenta del pequeño detalle.

"_Para mi amado Edward._

_Que este piano sirva para que inmortalices nuestros hermosos recuerdos._

_Por siempre tuya, Bella"_

Lugo clavó su intensa mirada en la mía. No hacían falta palabras. Ese simple gesto era más que suficiente para comprender sus sentimientos cargados de amor.

Así pasaron los minutos, quizás horas, únicamente disfrutando de ese mágico momento, mirándonos a los ojos con la música de fondo. No sé cuanto pudo haber pasado. Solo fui consciente del momento en que se levantó y se puso entre mis piernas haciendo que mi corto vestido negro ascendiera por mis muslos unos centímetros. Inmediatamente sus labios aplastaron los míos con pasión desmedida y sus manos iban acariciando mis costados, bajando lentamente hacia mis muslos. Yo me estremecí ante su toque y llevé mis manos a sus cabellos, atrayéndolo hacia mí con fuerza, pegando completamente nuestros cuerpos. Poco después dirigió sus labios a mi oído, haciendo el recorrido por mi mandíbula.

-Creo que voy a empezar a cumplir la inscripción-dijo mientras se subía al piano y me hacía recostarme sobre el respaldo con su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

-No me refería precisamente a esto-me reí.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Para mí no hay manera mejor. Así cuando mire o toque el piano, recordaré este momento y ¿quién sabe? quizás me apetezca repetir-ronroneó besando mi cuello.

Después de esas palabras no hizo falta decir nada más. Nuestras bocas chocaron ardientemente, entrelazando nuestros labios de manera frenética y sin descanso. No tardó mucho en pedir paso e introducir su lengua en mi boca, convirtiéndolo en un beso voraz y totalmente desenfrenado. Apenas hacía 12 horas que habíamos hecho el amor, pero nuestro deseo nunca frenaba. Más bien parecía que aumentaba considerablemente con cada minuto que pasaba.

Él comenzó a subir mi vestido lentamente. Tocando con sus manos cada porción de piel que encontraba, rozando los laterales de mis senos hasta terminar de sacarlo por mi cabeza. Apartó mi cabeza de la suya para poder observarme, semidesnuda debajo de él y en un lugar no muy apropiado, pero que solo lo hacía más deseable. Delicadamente comenzó a besar mi mandíbula, bajando tortuosamente lento hasta mi cuello, chupando y mordiendo ligeramente en toda su extensión, haciéndome gemir por lo bajo. Sus labios hicieron un camino desde la clavícula hasta mi pecho, dando besos húmedos por el escote, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi pecho izquierdo. Solté un fuerte gemido. Era increíble el placer que era capaz de darme únicamente con sus manos y su boca. Su rodilla se coló entre mis piernas y rozó mi centro levemente, haciéndome gemir más fuerte mientras arqueaba mi espalda, con su boca aún en mi pecho. Él aprovecho ese momento para desabrochar mi sostén y sacármelo. Entonces abarcó uno de mis pechos con su boca mientras apretaba placenteramente el otro. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, mientras lo único que podía hacer era sujetar fuertemente su cabeza, empujándolo contra mi mientras el succionaba mucho más fuerte y su lengua se enrollaba alrededor de mi pezón erecto. Después hizo lo mismo con el otro, tanto tiempo que creí que desfallecería de placer. Siguió su camino por mi vientre, lamiendo fuertemente en mis puntos débiles. Conocía cada parte de mi cuerpo y dónde tocar para darme un gran placer. Paró al borde de mis pantis negros para abalanzarse otra vez a mis labios, ligeramente abiertos por los deliciosos gemidos que me provocaba. Aproveché mientras devoraba mis labios para desabotonarle la camisa y quitársela, seguida después por sus pantalones. Nos dimos la vuelta para poder quedar yo encima de él. Ahora era su turno de sufrir. Realicé las mismas acciones que él hizo conmigo, comenzando por su cuello, siguiendo por sus tersos y perfectos pectorales y terminando en sus formados abdominales. No había forma de que me cansara nunca de él. Estuvimos mucho tiempo de esa manera, provocándonos mutuamente, saciando nuestra sed por el otro, sin restricciones, sin límites, haciendo lo que deseábamos. Pero hubo un momento en que ambos comprendimos que ya era hora de dejar los juegos, que necesitábamos algo más. Y pronto. Edward nos hizo cambiar de posición nuevamente. Nuestros sentidos estaban nublados, y la coherencia ya hacía rato que nos abandonó. Ambos arrancamos la última prenda de ropa que nos cubría y en menos de un segundo ya estábamos completamente unidos y gritábamos el nombre del otro como si de ello dependiera nuestra vida. Las embestidas fueron aumentando en fuerza y rapidez, al igual que el éxtasis que embargaba nuestras mentes y cuerpos. Por una vez en mucho tiempo podíamos gritar lo que hacíamos a los cuatro vientos, ya que en ese momento no había nadie para escucharnos. El placer solo aumentaba más y más al igual que la necesidad que crecía en nuestros vientres, que parecía quemarnos por dentro. Noté como el piano debajo de nosotros se movía precariamente debido a las embestidas. Un increíble orgasmo nos golpeó con fuerza a ambos al mismo tiempo. Todo mi ser se derritió y millones de descargas eléctricas se dispersaron por su cuerpo y el mío. Ambos soltamos un fuerte rugido que debió oírse a kilómetros de distancia. No me importaba comportarme como un animal si de esa manera conseguía tanto placer como el que me invadía en ese momento. Entonces él descargó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, que lejos de molestarme me preparó de nuevo para una posible segunda ronda.

-Te amo-susurró a mi oído.

-Yo también te amo-dije mientras me lanzaba a besarlo nuevamente. Él comprendió mis intenciones y decidió parar antes de alejara nuevamente los pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Espera amor-dijo intentando zafarse de mí, lo que no era tan fácil ahora que yo contaba con algo más de fuerza que él- ¿es que no quieres ver mi regalo?-me dijo haciendo un hermoso puchero. Yo suspiré.

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde está?-pregunté.

Él me hizo levantarme del piano y pegó su pecho desnudo al mío, ahora ambos de pie.

-Es una sorpresa-me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y me señalaba a su espalda.-sube.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Tengo que tener una excusa para llevar a mi esposa a cuestas?-dijo con cara de niño inocente. Yo me reí.

-Supongo que no. Pero déjame vestirme-dije dirigiéndome al otro lado de la habitación, donde reposaba mi ropa. Él me detuvo cuando solo había avanzado tres pasos.

-No hace falta. Estás hermosa como estás-su hubiera sido humana estaría roja de pies a cabeza-además, no hay nadie por aquí, y no hace falta estar vestidos a donde vamos-lo miré unos momentos.

-Está bien.

Él volvió a señalar su espalda. Me subí rápidamente. Era raro volver a los viejos tiempos. Ya estaba acostumbrada a correr por mis propios medios. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de cuando lo había echado de menos. Una vez en posición, Edward echó a correr a velocidad atravesando el ventanal y el pequeño patio, para deslizarse por el bosque.

-Esconde tu cabeza en mi hombro como solías hacerlo. Así disfruto de tu olor y me aseguro de que no ves nada- sonrió.

Yo besé su hombro y escondí mi cara en él. Disfrutando de la cercanía y del aire sobre mi piel. Como en los viejos tiempos.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino. Pronto sentí como Edward aminoraba el paso hasta detenerse definitivamente.

-¿Puedo mirar ya?

-Espera-me dijo.

Sentí que me bajaba de su espalda y me guiaba por la hierba, tapándome los ojos tal y como hice yo no hace mucho.

-Ya puedes mirar-dijo quitando las manos de mis ojos. Estábamos al borde de un precipicio. Ante mis ojos se podía observar todo el bosque en su extensión. Eran unas vistas impresionantes.

-¿Qué lugar es este?-pregunté mirando a mi alrededor.

-Un hermoso lugar ¿no crees? pero mira-dijo señalándome el horizonte justo para ver como el sol empezaba a declinar. Era el atardecer más bonito que había visto nunca.

-Sí. Definitivamente es hermoso-susurré relajándome contra su pecho.

Observamos durante media hora más o menos el panorama. Cada vez estaba más oscuro y la luna aparecía en el lado opuesto al sol. Tomando posesión del cielo estrellado. Cuando el último rayo de luz solar desapareció, me giré hacia mi esposo.

-Gracias, ha sido absolutamente hermoso-dije abrazándolo.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Pues por todo, este lugar, el atardecer… ha sido perfecto.

El se rió.

-Bella, ese no era mi regalo.

-¿Qué? Entonces que…

-Este es mi regalo-me susurró al oído mientras me daba la vuelta. Y lo que vi me desarmo totalmente.

En la espesura del inmenso bosque ahora oscuro, comenzaron a encenderse pequeñas luces, que se iban alineando y tomando forma de letras y después de palabras cubriendo todo con una brillante luminosidad. Cuando todas terminaron de encenderse, me quedó la imagen que recordaría toda mi existencia, grabada con fuego en mi corazón.

"_Ahora tu eres mi vida. Lo más importante para mí. Lo más importante que he tenido nunca. Te amo con todo mi ser."_

Un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta. Edward me abrazó con fuera por detrás.

-Por siempre y para siempre-dijo girándome.

Y así nos besamos tierna y amorosamente. Debajo del cielo estrellado. Y la luna como única testigo de nuestro inmenso amor.


End file.
